It's a Chick Thing
by QTR
Summary: Catherine and Sara go out for some drinks. What happens when they find themselves being held hostage? CathSara friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to go out for a drink? Just the two of us? Come on, it'll be a girl's night," Catherine said, trying her best to persuade Sara to go out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll even pay. And you don't even have to dress up," she said.

Sara smiled. "Alright, I'll go."

As they drove to the bar, Catherine chatted with Sara.

"So...tough shift, huh?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "I really need a drink."

"Don't worry about it- it was tough for all of us. I thought it'd be nice if you and I went out for a drink," Catherine smiled.

Sara grinned as they parked and got out. They walked inside and took a seat at a table after ordering some drinks.

"So...how've you been, Sara?" Catherine asked as she came back with their drinks.

"Good, how've you and Lindsey been?" Sara asked.

"We've been good...she's at such a tough age right now," Catherine sighed.

"13, right? Heh, I remember when I was 13, I wasn't like a lot of the other kids my age," Sara said.

"Really? What were you like?"

"Well...I was a bookworm, I didn't have any friends, got straight-A's, studied on the weekends, you know, the usually me stuff."

"Hmm..." Catherine's tone was a bit sad. She didn't know anything about Sara's past, and what she had revealed to her didn't seem that cheerful.

"So, Catherine what were you like when you were a kid?" Sara asked.

"Huh...well, I was loud..." Catherine laughed and Sara joined in the laughter.

"It's nice to get away from work, isn't it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah..." Sara said as she started on her second beer.

Screams were heard as tables were turned over and people ran around the bar.

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine said.

The doors flew open and two guys wearing ski masks holding machine guns.

"NOBODY MOVE!" they yelled.

Sara looked over at Catherine who just stared back at her, just as shocked as she was. Who robbed a bar? Seriously, these guys got points for originality.

People ran out of the bar before the guys could shoot, but Sara and Catherine were trapped by the turned over tables, chairs and the mob of people heading for the door.

"You two!"

Catherine and Sara froze.

"Yeah, you! You the blonde and brunette! You're not going anywhere!"

Catherine looked at Sara who looked back at her. Great, the one day Catherine asked Sara if she wanted to go out for a drink they both get caught in the middle of a robbery.

"Both of you- get in the back!" one of them yelled as they jammed the guns up against their backs. Catherine and Sara walked toward the back of the building where they kept all their shipments.

"Well...this sucks, doesn't it?" Catherine asked.

They were both tied to chairs pointed away from each other.

Sara sighed. "Yeah..."

"Who robs a bar, I mean seriously?"

"I don't know," Sara said. They both got a laugh before they tried to maneuver their hands out of the ropes. They sighed as they found their attempts were in vain.

"So...we're probably going to be here for a while," Catherine said.

"Yeah."

"So...want to continue our conversation?" Catherine threw it out there.

"Sure, Catherine," Sara said. "I mean, we're both tied to chairs, there not much we can do."

"Yep...so...what made you come to Vegas in the first place?"

"Well...Grissom called and said he needed help with the Holly Gribbs investigation. I had always admired Grissom for his work and the lectures he gave when I was in college so I agreed to come."

"Riiiiiiiight," Catherine said teasing her.

Sara was blushing. She was happy Catherine couldn't see her. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, so anyways, what was San Francisco like?"

"Well, there weren't as many crimes as there are here," she laughed.

"Yeah, I bet," Catherine grinned.

They continued on with their conversation and laughed at their similar sense of humor. They laughed until the door was thrown open.

"Sorry to break up the party," a man said, the black ski mask still covering his face.

- Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their encouraging reviews! I will continue! Thank you all:P Please keep reviewing- they encourage me to keep writing!**

Sara looked up at the man standing in the doorframe. Catherine couldn't see him since she was faced in the other direction.

"Having fun, ladies?" the man asked walking further into the room and watching them both closely. He circled around them a few times, allowing Catherine to catch a glimpse of him. Sara and Catherine didn't say anything- the guy was about 6'1" and looked to be about 200 pounds if not a little more.

"I have a question," Sara said. The man kneeled down beside her.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Who robs a bar?" she asked, her tone challenging him.

He grinned from underneath the ski mask. "We do."

He stood up and held their ID tags between his fingers.

"So...bonus, we got police officers," he said. Catherine and Sara rolled their eyes- he had their ID tags yet he didn't bother to read where it clearly said 'Las Vegas Crime Lab'.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while," he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Catherine cleared her throat. "So..."

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

"I knew you liked Warrick," Sara said grinning as they revealed their secrets to each other.

Catherine laughed a little. "You're more observant than I thought."

Sara raised a brow. "Hey...what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kidding," Catherine said with a smile.

"I'm getting tired," Sara yawned.

"Isn't this funny? We're being held hostage in a robbery with potentially dangerous criminals and we're talking about who we think is hot in the lab and how we're tired?" Catherine laughed.

Sara giggled. "Yeah, this is awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes, very...I just wanted to take you out for a drink to have some fun...jeez."

Sara smiled. "We can get a drink another time...just not at this bar," she laughed.

Catherine laughed as well before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Catherine woke up stretching the muscles she could. She nudged Sara.

"Sara?"

No answer.

"Sara!"

She heard a groan.

"Leave me alone..."

"Sara!"

"I wanna sleep!"

Catherine laughed. "That's a first coming from your mouth."

Sara's head quickly bolted up and she blinked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You sleep well?"

Sara laughed. "Strangely yes."

Catherine looked around. "Well, that guy hasn't returned yet."

"That we know of."

Catherine considered her statement- had they come in and watched them sleep? That was kind of creepy.

"So...tell me a little more about yourself," Catherine said. Sara was taken aback by the question. She was about to speak when the doors on either side of the room burst open.

Catherine came face-to-face with a man holding the ski mask in his hands. He had shiny green eyes and slick black hair with looked like it desperately needed to be washed.

Sara looked ahead of her to see a man with long blonde hair and a black mustache over his upper lip. His eyes were an icy blue and when he smiled his suprisingly straight white teeth were revealed.

"How are you two doing?" asked the blonde-haired man.

Sara shrugged. "As good as we could be in this situation."

Catherine held back the urge to laugh. They totally forgot that their lives were in these two men's hands.

The black-haired man walked around them, pacing. It was getting annoying. The man finally stopped and stared at Catherine.

"Can I help you?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, could you," he said with a grin. The blonde-haired man smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, man!" said the blonde-haired man.

"Don't hit me, Chase!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. So the blonde-haired man's name was Chase, huh?

"Shut up, Roy!" exclaimed Chase hitting him again.

Catherine and Sara listened to their antics in amusement- they sounded like two little boys screaming at each other.

"DAMN!" yelled Roy. "Man, the cops are here!"

Chase's expression was calm and collected. "Alright, let's get them out of here," he said.

Catherine and Sara each rose a brow in curiosity as to what this meant. Chase moved around to Sara and Roy moved in front of Catherine. They cut the tape around their arms and legs before throwing them over their shoulders. Catherine and Sara were both putting up a fight- they were getting tired of these two obviously 'newbie' thugs.

As much as they struggled, the men had a firm grip on them. They were lead outside where they were bound to each other and thrown in a trunk. They listened as the two men got inside the car, fighting over who drove and the car started moving.

"Agh! Dammit!" Sara said.

"I'm sorry!" Catherine said.

"It's okay...OW!"

"Ah, damn...was that you're foot?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

"So..."

They both tried to make themselves more comfortable in the tight space. Sara's elbow was digging into Catherine's side and Catherine's arm was covering Sara's face.

"Wmmffhat?" Sara tried her best to talk as Catherine's arm pushed further across her mouth.

"Sorry..." she said again.

"Mmmffk," was all she heard before Sara moved and her elbow was no longer digging into Catherine's side and she could now talk normally. "It's okay."

"Damn...this hurts," Catherine said wincing.

"I know..." Sara said. "But we'll get out of here somehow."

The stubborn duct tape around their abdomens and arms wasn't letting up. Each time they moved they would hurt the other.

"I'd love to get this close to Warrick," Catherine grinned.

Sara raised a brow. "Nice change of subject."

Catherine grinned. "You know that case we had a while back with the bodies found in the sewer?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah."

"I was trying to go up this concrete hill and I slipped. Warrick caught me and we almost kissed."

Sara smiled. "Way to go."

"I know...but then these construction workers found us...it lead us to the rest of the body, but..."

"I know, you were disappointed," Sara said laughing.

Catherine smiled. "So...how close have you gotten to Gris?"

Sara blushed a little. "I...uh...how-?"

"Come on, anyone can see you and him have a thing!" Catherine said nudging her with her elbow. Sara laughed.

"I don't think Gris feels the same way."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Catherine exclaimed. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? Have you?"

Sara shrugged. "He said he couldn't risk his job for me."

Catherine's eyes widened and she gasped. "He actually said that?"

"The Debbie Marlin case...he was talking to Dr. Lurie and he gave him this speech...told him how it was sad that they were both middle-aged men who hadn't had a relationship...and he said he could never risk his job for a relationship."

Catherine sighed. "Sara..."

"It's okay," Sara said. This was the last line before a long silence overtook them both. In the background, they heard the radio from the car they were stuck in playing a slow country song. Then they heard Roy say, "What is this crap?"

They both had to laugh at this before they listened again.

"Quit whining. Alright, we have a shed around here..." they heard Chase as he engaged the turn signal- he was a felon and he used a turn signal...huh.

"Left! Go left!" they heard Roy.

"No, you idiot, it's right! I know better!" Chase yelled. "Remember? Cherryhill Road!"

Crap- Cherryhill Road had to be the bumpiest road in Vegas. Catherine and Sara gulped as they turned onto the road.

"AGH! DAMN!" Catherine exclaimed as her side was smashed into a blunt object in the trunk.

"Are you o-GOD!" Sara hit her head against the cover of the trunk.

The rest of the ride was pretty much like that- they cursed each time they hit a bump in the road and winced as something was dug into their sides or they bumped their heads.

TBC

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please review:P**


	3. Chapter 3

The remainder of the ride was silent until Catherine broke the eerie silence.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm half-conscious, but I'm okay, I guess."

Catherine and Sara both held their breaths as the car slowed to a stop. They were silent as they listened to the men getting out of the cars.

"DAMN!" came Roy's voice.

"What is it now?" this was Chase.

"My sleeve got stuck!"

"Damn it! Alright, come on you wuss!" They heard Chase walking around the car to Roy's side and he tugged.

"Man, you're going to ruin my shirt!"

"Idiot- think about it- you can buy another shirt for christ's sake!"

Roy continued whining as Chase sighed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my scissors."

Catherine and Sara chuckled as they heard Roy curse as he attempted to rip his shirt sleeve free before Chase came back. He finally returned and he cut the sleeve.

"Finally!"

"Don't you whine about this, you dick- I could've just left you here to rot!"

They started slowing punches at each other and Sara and Catherine just laughed- this was more entertaining than any case they could've been assigned to that day.

The truck opened and Catherine and Sara took a deep breath of fresh air. The guys pulled them out of the trunk and lead them over to the shed in the distance. It was still nighttime, they realized or early morning. They went into the shed- it was dark and murky. They were thrown onto the ground as the men disappeared and locked the door.

"So..." Catherine said. "At least we're not stuck in another trunk."

"Yeah..." Sara sighed. "You know, this whole thing is getting really old."

"Really? I think it's kind of interesting- I mean, these guys are complete screwballs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sara laughed. "I wonder how long we'll be here..."

"No idea."

Sara sighed again.

"So, what was it you were going to say?"

"What?"

"You were going to tell me more about yourself."

"Oh..." Sara thought for a minute. "Well...you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me already!"

Sara laughed a little before clearing her throat. "Well...I was born in Tamales Bay."

"And..." Catherine prompted.

"I lived with my mother, father, and older brother for a long time. Things were always alright- my mother and father were ex-hippies, and I didn't understand how they could just go to wild parties and have sex with complete strangers...but all-in-all things were okay."

"And?"

"One day I was playing hide and seek and I ran into my brother's room. I saw this bag and I thought it was dirt so I showed my mom- turns out it was this bag of weed. My brother got grounded for a year."

"I never really knew you had a brother."

"He's in rehab. I'm not too proud of him, I must say...he wasn't a great rolemodel."

Catherine listened to her as she continued.

"When I turned about...8-years-old, my mom and dad opened this old B & E. My dad started coming home later and later and my mom got angry."

Catherine nodded for her to continue.

"My dad got fired from his job. My mom waited for him to come home and when he did she yelled at him. He yelled and she yelled...it was crazy. They had never fought this loud before. Things soon got physical and my dad beat my mom."

Catherine's eyes widened- so that's why she was so emotional in domestic abuse cases...

"Things went on for a few more years the way they were...until one night when I was about 12."

Sara sighed, getting ready for what she was about to say.

"My mother stabbed my father to death."

Catherine gasped. Sara just nodded.

"Sara...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, there's nothing you could of done. It's over."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, I mean-"

"Catherine, really, it's fine."

Catherine sighed. Sara laughed.

"You know, Greg asked me out the other day."

Catherine smiled. She could tell Sara wanted to change the subject and she wasn't going to argue. "And?"

"I said yes."

"You did?"

"I had nothing else to do and Greg's always been there."

"So...?"

"We went out to dinner."

"And?"

"That was it. We talked a little and then he drove me home."

"Are things going to escalate from there?"

"I don't think so, I mean he's Greg...I don't mean that in a bad way, I just think Greg and I would be better off as friends."

"Ah..."

Sara yawned. "I'm tired."

Catherine smiled. "How are we going to sleep like this?"

Sara raised a brow. "We're two sharp women, we'll figure it out."

Catherine grinned. "Alright...lean to the right..."

They both leaned to their right and they fell over.

"Oof!"

"Okay, that didn't work," Catherine sighed.

They looked like they were doing yoga- somehow Catherine's leg had almost wrapped around Sara's abdomen and Sara's arm was wrapped around Catherine's neck.

"Don't choke me," Catherine squeaked.

Sara laughed. "I won't, just don't crush my ribs."

Catherine nodded. "Deal."

They managed to sit back up and panted for breath- it was an exhausting job having to maneuver in this way.

"Alright, let's try and rip the tape," Catherine said.

"Are you serious?" Sara said.

"Damn straight!"

"Um...okay."

"Alright, on three, pull away from me and I'll pull away from you. One..."

Sara gulped.

"Two..."

"Catherine, I-"

"Three!"

They pulled away from each other but the tape was strong.

"GOD!"

Sara was now laying on her stomach flat on the ground and Catherine landed on top of her back.

"Great idea," Sara mumbled.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Sara sighed. "Now...how do we fix this?"

Catherine shrugged. "My ideas have been crap. Got any ideas, Sidle?"

Sara grunted as she positioned herself into a more comfortable position. "Well..." she looked around. "Aha!"

"What?"

"There's a knife over there!"

"Sara, it's on the top shelf!"

"I know, but it's our only help. I'm sorry I don't appreciate someone lying on top of me for God knows how long."

Catheirne laughed. "I guess you're right...okay, so now what?"

"Just watch."

Sara grabbed a desk leg with her foot. "Okay...and now..."

She pushed the desk into the bookcase with the knife on it. The bookcase wobbled, but the knife didn't fall.

"Okay, one more time..." she said grabbing the desk with her leg and then shoving it back into the bookcase. The bookcase wobbled again and the knife fell over.

"You get it?"

"Yeah," Sara said triumphantly.

"Good, now let's get out of here."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You want a manicure?"

"Do I what?"

The 'knife' turned out to be a manicure set with a nail file and nail clippers.

"Great!" Catherine said putting her head down in defeat.

"You know what- this is actually hilarious," Sara said laughing.

Catherine considered this- she was right, it was.

"Alright, let's try and get some sleep," Sara said.

"With me laying on top of you?"

"We can't do anything else, I'll live."

Catherine sighed. "Alright..."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

"Goodnight Sara."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine woke up. She rose a brow when she heard snoring. She nudged Sara.

"Sara?" she whispered.

Sara stirred and yawned as she opened her eyes. "What?"

"That wasn't you snoring was it?"

"No, why?"

Catherine shushed her and they were both quiet. They heard snoring coming from somewhere. They looked around and saw two figures lying next to them.

"Crap!" Sara gasped, but still in a whisper. "Jeez, that scared me!"

"Well...at least we know we're not alone," Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"I'd rather be alone. Actually, I'd rather be in a ditch somewhere than with these guys!"

Catherine sighed. The men stirred and they both held their breath.

"Holy crap! Man!" came Chase's voice.

They heard a moan and then "What?" from Roy.

"You're laying on me, stupid!"

"So?"

"So get your fat ass off of me!"

"Hey! I can't help it if I took after mom!"

"Shut up!"

Catherine and Sara pretended to be asleep but they had to hold the urge to laugh back as well as they could.

They heard a slap. "DAMN!"

"That's what you get for having your fat ass lying on my head!"

"Shut up!"

They heard Chase get up and stretch and they both kept one eye half-way open to watch them.

"They've been out for a while," Chase said nudging Catherine with his foot.

"Let 'em sleep, for christ's sake."

"I never said I wouldn't!"

"Get 'em some food too. And some water while you're at it."

"Alright, come on then."

They walked out locking the door behind them and Sara and Catherine spoke again.

"Are they actually concerned about us?" Sara asked.

"Seems like it."

"Guess they've never held someone hostage before."

"Cite your source."

Sara laughed. "You want to go down that route, now?"

"It's a simple statement, but three oh-so-powerful words; cite your source."

"The experience comes from the job."

Catherine challenged her. "Really..."

"Yes!"

"Why so defensive?"

"You're a horrible person, you know that?"

Catherine laughed. "I know, I'm absolutely terrible."

Sara laughed and Catherine smirked a bit. She was happy to lighten the mood in their current situation. She blinked when she started to hear Sara hum.

"Are you humming?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know."

Sara shrugged and continued to hum. Catherine smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"You know, you would be a great singer."

Sara stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said you'd be a great singer."

"Uh...thanks."

"Did you ever consider singing somewhere?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Like I told Nick one time, it's a habit...I-I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"It's a good habit."

"I suppose."

"You'd probably give Gil a heart attack."

Sara laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks."

"Do you dance?"

"No."

"Come on, Sara..."

"I don't!"

"Sara Sidle, can you honestly sit here and tell me that you don't dance at all?"

Sara sighed. "Fine, I give up. I dance when I'm alone."

"Why?"

"Because no one's there to criticize me and tell me how bad I am."

Catherine laughed. "Is that truly what you think?"

"Yes."

"You're too hard on yourself! When we get out of here I'm taking you guys to a bar and you're going to dance with someone, you hear me?"

"Catherine!"

"You're going to do it or I'll tell Greg you want to go on another date with him!"

Sara was about to protest but gave up. "That was a low blow."

Catherine laughed. "So you'll do it?"

Sara sighed. "Fine."

Catherine was silently dancing in victory as she smiled and then nudged her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I guess..."

"It will!"

Sara sighed and put her head down. "I'm not good in front of people."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not a people person!"

"You sound like Grissom."

"But I'm not, and I'm not good with kids either."

"That's a lie!"

"What?"

"Remember that little girl whose father abused her? She loved you!"

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did! She was clinging to your arm for dear life, Sara!"

"She'd act the same toward you."

Catherine sighed. "Listen, you say you're not good with kids but you know you are, so stop telling me you're not!"

Sara smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Catherine suggested. Sara raised a brow.

"What?"

"Come on, I play it with Lindsey to pass time."

"Fine."

"Alright, rock, paper, scissors. What'd you get?"

"Rock."

"Ha! I got paper."

"Wait- we can't see each other's hands so how do we even know if we're telling the truth?"

"Damn, you figured it out."

Sara laughed as she nudged Catherine as they giggled like little five-year-olds.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"11 bottles of beer on the wall..." Catherine mumbled, bored.

"Please don't talk abou t alcohol...you're taunting me."

"Sorry..."

Sara groaned. "Damn, I need a drink."

Catherine laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

Catherine nodded. "I know, I feel the same way."

The door was thrown open and in trutted the two stooges, both Catherine and Sara wondered if there would be a threesome soon.

"Hello, ladies. Comfy?" asked Chase.

"Not in particular," Sara said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Roy said. They cut the tape around them and they both seperated from each other, stretching the muscles that had grown stiff. Chase came back into the room with bags and bottles of water which he set in front of them. "We'll be back soon, eat while we're gone."

The left them alone and Catherine stared at Sara.

"We're being treated like gods," Sara said.

"Yeah, maybe I should try and be held hostage more often."

Sara giggled as she sighed. "I'm hungry, but how can we be sure the food and water isn't drugged?"

Catherine patted her shoulder shaking her head. "Sara, Sara, Sara...think about it- these guys are idiots. Do you truly think they would have drugged it?"

Sara smiled. "I suppose not."

Catherine nodded and dug into the bags. "Let's see...bread," she said throwing it out of the bag. Sara jumped for it, catching it.

"Chips."

Again, Sara lunged for it, catching it.

"Cookies."

She caught them again.

"Ham."

"STOP IT!" Sara finally said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I suppose I could stop tossing everything around," she grinned. She sat down with a piece of bread in her hand and she was putting some ham on it. "Ham?"

"Vegetarian," she reminded. She grabbed a cracker. "I'll be fine."

Catherine shrugged and made herself a sandwich. "This is kind of like a party."

Sara smiled. "Now that you mention it, it is."

Catherine laid down sighing, the sandwich in her hand. Sara looked at her. Catherine turned to face her.

"When you were a kid, what did you do when you were sad?"

Sara blinked. "What?"

"What did you do when you were sad?"

"I...uh, I..." she choked on her words.

"I used to go to my mom and she would pick me up and hug me. She would tell me a story and eventually I would fall asleep," Catherine said.

Sara sat down indian-style.

"I...uh...I ran to my room and cried."

Catherine raised a brow.

"Eventually my mom would come knocking on my door and she would hug me and tell me a story until I fell asleep. When she wasn't home I would wish on the stars, but I soon figured out it was pointless."

Catherine sat up. This was painful territory for the brunette sitting across from her.

"When they would fight-- my mother and my father, I...I went into my closet and rocked myself back and forth."

Catherine sat upright now, facing Sara, all ears.

"You know...they say crazy people rock back and forth...it's a sign that you're insane."

"You're not insane, Sara. If anything, you're the most sane person I know."

Sara laughed a little, choking back the tears. "I was telling Grissom...at that mental hospital...it...brought back memories I tried to forget about," she said. "And after the episode in the nurse's station I wasn't so sure I could keep it all together...I was scared...I really was."

The tears were coming now. Catherine moved over to her and hugged her.

"When I went into foster care, I was always the odd ball. I was the girl whose father was stabbed to death and everyone thought I was a cold-blooded killer. My mother was the one who stabbed my father to death but I suffered for it."

Catherine pulled her away and stared at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sara, listen to me."

Sara looked up at her through her tear-stained eyes.

"You are not insane. You are a beautiful, strong, independent woman, alright? It took a lot of guts to tell me what you just did and you're keeping it together fine. Don't make me set you straight, because I will and you know it."

Sara laughed a little as she dried her eyes. "Thanks, Cath."

"No problem."

"How do you do it, Cath?"

Catherine raised a brow. "Do what?"

"How do you always manage to put on a happy face every day despite all you've been through?"

"I have a life," Catherine stated simply. "A lot of crap's been thrown my way, but I just slapped myself in the face and said, 'Hey, you've got a life ahead of you and a daughter. You've been through hell but it's over now.'"

Sara nodded. "You're a great rolemodel for Lindsey."

Catherine smiled. "Aw, shucks, Sara."

They laughed as they munched on the little bits of food the two pathetic excuses for criminals had given them.

The door was thrown open again and this time three people walked through the door.

"Ladies, say hello to our cousin Jimmy."

Sara and Catherine looked at the new man before him- he had red hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and he was a bit intimidating. He was chewing something and they soon realized it was tobacco.

"So what'd you two do?" he asked turning to Chase and Roy.

"We robbed a bar."

"You robbed a bar?"

"Yes, sir."

"A BAR?"

Sara and Catherine jumped.

"YOU IDIOTS ROBBED A BAR?"

They nodded their heads.

"WHO ROBS A BAR?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other before jumping at his continued rant.

"YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER ROBBED A PLACE OR HELD ANYONE HOSTAGE BEFORE, HAVE YOU?"

The shook their heads.

"I DIDN'T THINK SO!" he yelled. He turned to Sara and Catherine.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll help you," he said walking over to them. Sara and Catherine gulped.

"First of all, you don't bring them a banquet," he said pointing to the food and beverages in front of them.

Chase and Roy gave him their full attention.

"Second of all," he said. "You don't EVER untie your hostages," he said. "THIRD of all, you don't let them make themselves at home!" he said walking over to them. "YOU GOT THAT?"

They nodded as he stormed out of the room. The two men put on tough faces as they walked back over to Catherine and Sara.

Catherine and Sara stared at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They stood up and Sara quickly jumped onto Chase's back. Catherine kicked Roy in the stomach before tackling him to the ground.

"GAH!" Chase yelled as Sara pulled at his hair.

"That's what you get for growing that hair!" Roy said before yelling out as Catherine punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" Chase yelled as Sara fell off of him but kicked him into a wall. Catherine got up and threw Roy into Chase and they stumbled over each other.

"Yes!" Catherine said cheering as she gave Sara a high-five.

"Now let's get the hell out of dodge," Sara said and Catherine and her ran out of the shed.

The car was gone and they were in the middle of the desert.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"God, it's cold," Catherine said.

"I know, but...we'll survive."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't argue."

"Come on, Sara! We're in the middle of nowhere! God knows how long we'll be out here and by the time someone finds us we could be frozen to death!"

Sara rolled her eyes and turned to her. "I didn't think you gave up that easily."

Catherine raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, you tell me Ms. Willows."

"I bet you I can out-run you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm older than you but I'll beat you."

"Sure."

"Okay, one...two..."

She started running ahead of her.

"Hey!" Sara yelled running after her.

"Oh yeah, sorry- three!"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Stop complaining and beat me!" Catherine yelled over her shoulder.

"I will!"

They ran for a long time, but Catherine finally had to stop. Sara ran further ahead of her.

"Alright, you beat me!" Catherine said panting.

Sara finally stopped and ran back to her before grabbing her arm.

"Sara, what?"

"Run."

"What?"

"RUN!"

Now Catherine heard it too- a car was in the distance and it was coming toward them fast.

"Jesus! It's that crazy Jimmy guy!" Catherine yelled.

"Come on!" Sara yelled grabbing her arm and dragging Catherine along with her.

"Damn!" she turned around as she ran and saw a huge rifle in his hands.

"You ever dodged bullets before?" Catherine asked.

"No, have you?"

"I've always preferred to be the girl in the James Bond movies, not Bond himself!"

"Well this time you'll have to make an exception!" Sara yelled as the car picked up speed.

"Are you cold anymore?" Catherine asked.

"No, you?"

"No," she continued running as another round was fired and it rung in their ears.

"Sara, I can't run anymore."

"I can't either, just try," Sara said as they continued running.

"You can't out-run a car!"

"Well we're going to have to try!"

Catherine continued to run as fast as she could but she tripped.

"Catherine!"

Sara stopped and helped her up as the car came closer. She threw Catherine to the side and jumped out of the way as the car sped past them. The car stopped and Jimmy jumped out of the car.

"Enough of this crap, I'll just blow your heads off and get it over with!"

He reloaded his gun and aimed it at Catherine. Sara maneuvered her way around the guy and before he was able to fire she tackled him to the ground.

"Catherine, get the gun!"

Catherine was just shocked at what Sara did; she was off in another world just observing this. She blinked when she heard Sara's voice and she ran to try and grab the gun. She grabbed the butt of the gun and turned the safety off before anyone got shot. She stuggled to get the gun from the man's grasp.

"I can't get it!"

"Hang on..."

Sara bit the man's arm and he yelled out before letting go of the gun. He threw Sara off of him and she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Catherine- the gun!"

Catherine nodded and aimed it at him, but the safety was on. Sara noticed this and before he could strike she kicked him and he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Get in the car!"

They jumped in the car and drove off before Mr. Maniac could follow them.

"God...are you okay?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Me? Just peachy. How about you, James Bond?"

"I'm fine," Sara grinned.

It was silent for a while before the realization that the radio was on hit them. On it was a slow country song, and they could just hear Roy saying, "What is this crap?"

They both laughed before turning the radio off.

"So..." Catherine began.

"Yes?"

"Hell of a night, huh?"

Sara laughed. "Well, I can't say it hasn't been interesting, Catherine."

Catherine laughed. "Me either."

"What are we supposed to tell the guys?"

"Uh..."

"I mean, we can't just say, 'Hey guys, we were held hostage by these complete screwballs and then we almost got gunned down, but don't worry, we're fine.'"

Catherine laughed. "I suppose not."

The drove for about another hour before they got on I-15.

"Thank God, the I-15."

"I never thought I'd be glad to see I-15," Catherine said.

"Me either, where to?"

Catherine blinked. Now that she mentioned it, she had no idea where to go.

"Um..."

"Let's go to the lab."

"Okay, sure."

"Shift'll start soon anyway."

"And we can tell everyone about our little adventure."

"Hey...uh, Cath?"

"What?"

"We stole a car."

Catherine laughed. "I'll just tell them you did it."

"That's not funny."

Catherine laughed again as they drove closer to the lab.

"Well Sara, it's been fun."

"Yes, it has, Catherine."

They drove to the lab and got out of the car. Catherine got out and she walked toward the lab.

"Catherine?" she turned to see Sara lying on the pavement with an irritated expression on her face.

Catherine laughed. "What happened?"

"My foot got caught in the seatbelt."

Catherine laughed. "How'd you manage that?"

"It's not funny! Help me!"

"I'm sorry, but it's hilarious."

Sara rolled her eyes as Catherine walked over to her and freed her foot from the seatbelt.

"Well, you can dodge bullets and a speeding car but you can't get out of a car?" Catherine said.

Sara turned to her. "Ha-ha, very funny."

"What's funny?"

They turned to see Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Grissom standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Um...nothing."

"Where've you guys been?" Grissom asked. "Shift started two hours ago. I paged you both."

"Um...Grissom, we lost our pagers."

"What? How?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other and Catherine put her hands up.

"Don't ask me, ask James Bond here."

Catherine walked off and headed inside the lab as Greg ran over to Sara asking ten questions a second. Warrick walked over to Sara as well as Nick and Grissom shrugged and followed.

"Catherine! Don't leave me here!" Sara said.

Catherine turned around. "I know, I'm not that mean."

She walked back over to the group.

"Let's go inside, it's a long story."

They went inside and got cups of coffee. After sitting down and taking a long sip of coffee, they told them their story.

"You've got to be kidding me," Warrick said.

"Are you guys okay?" Grissom asked.

"We're fine, mom," Catherine said.

"They robbed a bar?" Nick asked. Catherine nodded.

"Wow, you guys had a crazy night, huh?" Greg asked.

"Yeah; we met some complete screwballs and dodged bullets and managed to come back in one piece."

Grissom stood up. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

"Uh...Grissom?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?"

"We stole the guy's car."

He smiled. "Don't worry, you were acting on instinct."

Warrick laughed. "So you'll only do half the time."

Catherine punched Warrick playfully in the arm.

"What'd you guys do in the meanttime?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"You guys still look great, how'd you manage that?" Greg asked.

Sara smiled. "It's a chick thing."

Catherine laughed- she never expected something like that to come out of Sara's mouth.

"Well, how about lunch?" Catherine asked.

"Sure," Warrick said. "Nicky and I have got our case wrapped up. How about you, Greggo?"

"You know I'm game," he said.

"Grissom?"

Grissom nodded. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

They headed out and Catherine nudged Sara.

"You want to check the corners to make sure it's clear, James?"

Sara laughed as they walked out of the lab and across the street to breakfast.

The End


End file.
